


Exhaustion

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kisses - Chril Edition [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: For the Kiss Meme - prompt 11: "their entire body freezing for a second when their love kisses them"





	Exhaustion

There is none of the usual chatter to hear on the bridge as Phil exits the turbolift. Chris finishes his conference with the Emepan’s High Government with a few meaningless platitudes, and then there’s the telltale sound of the call being ended, and the sound of every bridge officer sighing and slumping in their seats. The negotiations had already been grueling, the negotiations to get back their captured crewmembers had been even worse, the negotiations to stop the Emepans from firing their subspace cannons at the  _ Yorktown _ had been  _ even _ worse, but not as bad as the negotiations to make them release the ship from their inertial magnetizing field. Phil himself had just gotten done with fixing the captured crew members up, but he knew Chris had just been through hell and back (literally, considering how he too had been captured for a while), and diplomacy had never been his strong suit in the first place; yet Starfleet had insisted the  _ Yorktown _ take this highly critical mission, and then they’d also set Chris almost unattainable goals for the treaty, especially with the Emepans, which Phil hopes to heaven Chris was able to meet.

The relieving shift is already standing by, and Chris pushes himself out of the chair, officially signaling the end of the shift. Phil’s fingers itch with the need to give him a good once over, treat the gash on his forehead, the dislocated shoulder he knows is there, all the other bruises and cuts hiding under his uniform.

    “Lieutenant Page,” Chris addresses the head of the next shift. “Do us all a favor and get us out of here as fast as possible.”

    “Yessir.” They nod.

    “Great. Coordinates are in the orders, you’ve got the con. Let’s pray we never have to see that damn planet again.” The statement is met with a multitude of sighed agreements from the rest of the old shift, and they all gladly give up their seats for the second shift.

Chris nods at Phil on the way to the turbolift. “What can I do for you?”

He looks tired, sounds tired, dragging his feet and all.

    “I’d like to give you a medical exam. You’re hurt.”

Chris raises an eyebrow. “Yeah, I’ll still be hurt after the positively delightful chat with the Admiralty I’m going to have now, and then you can also treat me for the verbal lashes I’ll get.”

    “Captain -”

Chris cuts him off with a shake of his head. “Let’s not even go there. I’ll swing by medbay when I’m done, you go to bed. You too, One!” he calls out and his First nods thankfully, too tired to argue with her captain.

    “Chris,” Phil repeats a bit more quietly, though it’s lost on the confines of lift two where they stand with half the bridge crew.

    “It’s an order.”

    “Well, technically -”

Chris gives him a dark look, amplified by the dried blood on his forehead, and Phil sighs.

    “Your funeral,” he adds, just to be petty, and Chris shrugs.

    “G’night,” he says, exiting the turbolift, and then he’s off down the corridor to conference room 1.

 

Phil is torn between staying up and waiting for his lover to come to bed and passing out on the nearest vaguely horizontal surface. In the end, he slips into a half doze on the armchair and startles awake when the door swishes open to let Chris in.

    “The hell are you still doing awake?” he mumbles as he trots past Phil to the bathroom. He takes a sonic and is out in under ten minutes.

Phil has gotten up by then and he intercepts Chris’ way out from the bathroom by simply standing in his way. 

    “You went to the ‘bay,” he remarks. Chris gives a soft, weak nod, eyes almost falling shut, and Phil presses a gentle kiss to his lips, allowing himself to fall forward into Chris a bit.

Chris freezes up, like a computer shutting down.

Phil pulls away again. “Come on, let’s get you into bed.”

They fall in next to each other, somehow worming their way halfways comfortable under the duvet, and Phil orders the light out. He drapes an arm around Chris, who’s already snoring lightly, and then he’s out as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was a short one for once, mainly cause i started shortly before my bedtime :p tomorrow's will be longer and yes, i'll do at least one per day until i'm through with these :)  
> also the next ones will be phil getting kissed, just to change it up :p (hey i might do a super angsty one where he had a Bad Day ... thoughts?)


End file.
